


When Walls Talk

by G0ld_F1sh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Coping, Dadza, Doesn't Mean dream A good one Though, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I swear he kinda redeems himself, Phil Being A Dad, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self Insert, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), bees are great, god please get help, i seriously don't know how to tag, it just takes a few years, kinda of canon complaint later on, ranboo constantly anxious, this is based loosely off an actual event in my life, tubbo starts off very mood swingy, why the fuck are tommy's tags so weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0ld_F1sh/pseuds/G0ld_F1sh
Summary: Tubbo faces reality head on and he hates it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Tommy, Ranboo & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	1. I wish the walls would tell me I'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, you hopefully read the tags and know this isn't gonna be fluffy as shit. I wrote this while in an episode, so pretty much it's based off a real event with a whole bunch of other stuff from some AUs thrown in. I hope you enjoy this :)

A ram hybrid found themselves staring at the wall of their bathroom. They sat in a now lukewarm bathtub and at the age of 11, having one of his many realizations. He realized that the walls were morphing, he thought he should've been scared by this, but the morphing fixed the wall's depressing look. He had always been deep down terrified of those memories that the walls brought back. It reminded him why his mother had left them behind. Chipping paint and cracks reminded him that his father was a monster, or sometimes he was. He was nice when he wasn't drinking, but nowadays that's all he ever sees his father doing. He stared feeling into the walls as if he could see through them, lost in his upsetting thoughts and memories.

He snapped out of his hyperfocus on the morphing walls when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He looked towards it, watching his father gently crack it open and smile at him. He reeked, and his son's face told him that he was painfully aware that he was drunk. The boy sighed and forced a smile back.

"Welcome home dad…" he mumbled, looking away as he began to drain his bath.

"Hello Tubbo… how long have you been here buddy?"his father slurred his words as he stumbled towards the tub and sat by it slowly. Tubbo flinched, but noticed his father's strangely calm behavior. It was unsettling.

"Dunno… maybe an hour? I was watching the walls I think…"Tubbo mumbled. He heard his father's harsh cough and flinched. He mumbled an apology and smiled at the floor.

"Are the walls talking again… you had that issue when you were younger… are you yet to grow out of it?"his father slurred, but Tubbo could understand his words.

"The walls never spoke… when am I supposed to grow out of it dad?"he asked, listening to the rest of the water drain before the cold set in.

"I don't know… how the fuck would I know? You're a freak, and I'm not. The only thing you got from me are your good looks kid, the rest from your psycho mother" his dad told him harshly. It cut him like a knife and the unspoken anger made him feel warmer than the freezing bathroom ever made him.

"That's not very nice…"he mumbled. His father snickered and looked at him, making sure to just look at his son's face and nothing else. He smiled and forced his son's head over to plant a kiss on his head. He flinched and his father sighed.

"I hope one day you realize that I'm not the bad guy here, your stupid mother was for leaving us behind"he told Tubbo, before weakly standing up, handing over a towel and leaving the boy to get lost in his thoughts again.

Once the door closed, Tubbo felt his body go cold again, sadness seeping in and washing away his anger. He felt numb instead of angry. He stood up and stepped out onto the cold cracked bathroom tiles. Slowly drying himself off and getting dressed into much to small pj's. He'd have to steal one of his dad's shirts when he passed out later.

He opened the door and felt the knob rattle like it has for the past year, but something about it right now felt more depressing than ever. He looked at the light switch, staring at the exposed wires before turning the lights off and walking away. His feet touching half concrete half carpet. Everything that didn't bother him before seemed to be bothering him now, and it sucked. He walked to his dad's room and opened the door, he was already gone and asleep. Tubbo quietly walked over to the walk-in closet, opening it slowly and sneaking in.

He got himself a shirt to sleep in and made sure to check for spiders before uncovering his makeshift bed in his father's closet. He wasn't allowed in his old room anymore due to a storm that caused his room roof to rot away. It upset him that he had to now sleep in a closet, but it's not like his room was any better. He slept on a shitty bunk bed that didn't even have a bed. His torn apart baby bed was much better, plus he was small enough for it either way.

He laid down and sighed. He had always found a sad sense of comfort in the closet. The shelves of it were covered with memories of a younger, happier him. He liked to think his father keeping them around proved he still cared. Or maybe he was just too lazy to ever throw his precious memories away. He didn't ever put this much thought into his surroundings because they never seemed to bother him much, but today they were. Every ounce of his being hated his surroundings. He hated every broken or stripped outlet on the walls, their torn up leather couch their dad got when he was a baby, the torn apart carpet, the rotting and cracked walls, and most of all, the lonely drunk who sat outside the closet snoring his head off. All of it felt horrible, it disgusted him.

He closed his eyes and curled up into his bed, he decided that he wanted to see his father care. His plan is to not walk back home tomorrow from school. He decided to test his father's love by running away, seeing if he'd search him would prove it. Somewhere in him doubted he'd even notice. He brushed it away and finally settled into sleep, reminding himself of his plan before passing out.

\--

He woke up like normal and did his daily routine of hiding his bed, changing, brushing his teeth and packing to leave, but today god hated him and he spent a little too long super glueing his shoes back together. Once it was done though he was on his way, but of course- that didn't go as planned as well. There on his cracked porch sat a blonde avian, the boy's little grey wings flapping happily as he heard the door open behind him. They stood up quick and looked back at the scared shitless Tubbo.

"Oh! Sorry to scare you Tubbo"he apologized quickly and smiled. Tubbo smiled back and sighed. He walked over to let his friend, Tommy, take his hand gently and drag him to school. He took Tubbos hand and dragged him away like usual. Apparently Tubbo wasn't paying attention very well because he didn't realize he had been dragged over to a van. He gulped and made sure to look as okay as possible before Tommy opened the door for him.

The car wasn't as quiet as he thought it would have been. Two teens, one with brown hair and another with pink were bickering, even though one was in the back and the other in the passenger seat. Their father looked like he was enjoying the recus, as his wings were relaxed and he was humming to a song. Tubbo sighed and jumped in, Tommy following behind, buckling Tubbo in and then himself.

"Welcome Tubbo, your father more than likely forgot to tell you, but you have a doctor's appointment today…"The winged man told Tubbo with a kind voice.

"Oh… yeah dad never really tells me anything…"he sighed and listened to the teens bickering come to a stop.

"Phiiiil- can I come with?"Tommy smiled and his tiny wings flapped patiently for the answer. Phil, Tommy's dad, simply shook his head, earning himself a groan from his little birdie. He started up the car and turned up the music as they stopped from school to school. Tommy went first, then the brown haired boy.

"Techno… do you not do school anymore?"Tubbo asked as they drove off from the high school. Techno looked back at him, not bothering to hide his tusk and pointy ears around the boy. He didn't smile, just reached back and fluffed his hair.

"No… I graduated last year, remember? You went and gave me some cookies you made with your dad…"Techno's voice sounded concerned, it was rare for him, but I guess it was expected.

"I did? Oh, were they good?"he trailed off and smiled at Techno, who just sighed and gave a thumbs up. Phil drove anxiously, something didn't feel right.

"Tubbo… how's your father been? Has he been okay?"Phil asked calmly, but the question still startled the boy.

"...he has been drinking a lot since momma left, I'm sure you already knew that though."he mumbled and Phil looked at him through the little mirror in the middle. Tubbos eyes were clearly dazed and he looked more tired than any kid his age should.

"Tubbo… please answer honestly" Phil looked at tubbo and took a deep breath before continuing "does Schlatt hit you… or do anything that makes you feel unsafe? "he asked in a gentle tone, clearly trying to make the boy feel safe.

Tubbo's leg bounced and he fiddled with shirt sleeves. "No… he just scares me… I think anyone would be scared around a drunk man though.. right?"his voice shook, he wasn't lying, but he also wasn't telling the whole truth.

Phil took a deep breath, checking the time and pulling over into an empty parking lot. They had a lot of time to spare, Phil thought it was time they'd have a chat

"Are you hungry? I wanna have a little chat before we go to the doctor's Tubbo. It's important that you speak the truth"Phil said gently, but the seriousness in his voice terrified Tubbo.

"Y-Yes…"he choked out, watching Phil grab a bag off the floor board and hand him a paper bag from there. His stomach honestly hurt too much to eat, but he knew he needed it. His cabinets at home were bare of everything but boxes of mac' n cheese, top ramen and off brand cereal that at this point was more stale than his father's personality. His fridge had rotten tomatoes from when its father promised he'd make his special spaghetti- sadly he never did, Tubbo learned that day to know his promises would always fall through.

He got out of his thoughts after Phil had gently shook him. He smiled at him and stopped his bouncing leg. "Tubbo… are you ready?"Phil asked gently.

He took a deep breath and nodded. He was ready to answer whatever was going to hit him.

"Tubbo… your father asked me to take custody of you, I wanted to know before I do anything further what you thought of that?"Phil looked towards him, watching his lips quiver at the thought of his father giving him up. He thought he was ready for anything, god he was wrong. Soon sobs and pained cries came from him. He was chipping away slowly. Mentally cracking and breaking at the thought of his father giving up him.

"Tubbo… please calm down… please… I know this must hurt to hear, but please realize he isn't abandoning you"Phil's voice was sad and pained as he watched this small boy at such a young age break into pieces.

"Then why is he trying to give me away!"Tubbo screamed at Phil, his voice pained and shaky. Phil's heart broke, Techno rubbed his back as Phil collected himself.

"Tubbo… your father isn't a good person, be aware. We know how he is- I just wanted to see the full picture…"Phil looked a deep breath as he took notice of his usually unempathetic son rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. It made him joyful, but Tubbo sobbing his eyes out at the thought of his father leaving him behind clearly overpowered the joy.

"I know he isn't- he calls me a freak! He only loves me when he's sober, I know he can't afford our house due to his drinking, I know everything!"he screamed sobbed into his small and shaking hands.

Phil rubbed his head, attempting to calm Tubbo. This small boy in front of him, at age 11 held more baggage then he should be. Though he's rescued his eldest in a much worse situation, somehow seeing this little hybrid breaking hurt so much more. Phil could feel the hatred radiating off Tubbo, but he also knew he loved his father. It was extremely conflicting.

"I'm sorry Tubbo"Phil mumbled, watching the hybrid claw at his face a little before his sobs slowed. It seems he got the message he wanted to. Tubbo felt better that someone knew that his father was a disaster, but his body felt numb, and he felt sick.

"Will I have my own room? Will the walls be peeling and broken? Will I sleep on a bed in a closet?"Tubbo mumbled.

Phil stuttered and Techno began to speak for him.

"You will have whatever you'd like, we can paint the guest room whatever color you want, you can have the biggest softest bed, your own clean pillows and your own sheets you can pick out yourself. We will make you feel safe" Techno said firmly. He didn't have a kind or gentle voice, but what he did have was this big brother energy that made you feel like he'd beat up any kid on the playground for you and Tubbo loved it.

A pained smile was on Tubbo's face. His heart hurt knowing that he was about to be given away, but something told him it was for the better that he'd be leaving. He wouldn't miss the mess of a house he lived in. He'd miss the memories he made there though. Not that he remembered much, his memories were depleting ever since his father- Tubbo thoughts stopped as soon as he realized something.

How long has it been since that happened? He knew it wasn't that long ago, but he remembers mostly how his father acted towards him when he was sober after the incident. He treated him gently, as if Tubbo was fragile and about to break at any time. He wasn't like that when he was drunk, Instead he chewed him out for existing, being a burden and a freak.

Sober him apologized, was a decent cook, knew what cereal was the best and made sure his son looked the best with what they had on hand. He has an aggressive New York accent that was strangely comforting, and he was funny. He wanted that all the time.

Tubbo was brought to earth by the sound of the van door being opened by techno. He waved his hand in front of him gently.

"Earth to Tubbo, you spaced out their buddy"techno told Tubbo before patting his wet face with a paper towel and unbuckling him. Tubbo sat there getting used to his surroundings.

"Do you need help? I can carry you, Phil's a bit too old, but I'm sure he could too-"techno joked as Phil grumpily untied techno's braid, which was previously hidden by the car seat.

Tubbo shook his head and smiled before hopping out unsteadily and grabbing Phil's hand. He wasn't excited for the doctors appointment, but he knew he had to go. He walked alongside peacefully, clearing his bad thoughts and ignoring the morphing floors. He must be stressed again.

They walked towards a colorful door and watched a very tall, split down the middle boy open it for them. Phil and Techno smiled and said their thanks, but Tubbo was amazed by the other boy's appearance. It was incredibly obvious too.

"I apologize- don't worry, he isn't being judgy, I'm pretty sure he just finds you cool"Phil reassured the very anxious looking hybrid. He was split black and white, with one red and green eye. Must have been some sort of enderman hybrid Phil thought.

"You are cool! How old are you?"the usually anxious and antisocial boy asked the enderman hybrid.

"I-I'm 11…"he awkwardly said, he made an enderman warble to show he was uncomfortable. Tubbo understood it and quietly apologized.

Tubbo smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Waving at him as Phil sighed and dragged him to check in. They checked in and sat by the kid area. Tubbo looked over again to the tall hybrid sitting painfully in a way too small chair. He was clearly avoiding everyone as the big chairs for tall people were near others.

Tubbo tapped his feet and got his attention. He looked over and watched tubbo wave him over to a nearby sofa. He somehow found the courage and sat where tubbo waved him to. Phil watched this interaction with a smile and wondered how such a boy went from a sobbing and broken mess to helping some anxious boy find somewhere to sit comfortable at.

A strange name was called and the tall hybrid awkwardly stood up, waving at Tubbo and smiling. 

"Ranboo a weird name…"Tubbo blurted once he was out of sight. 

"Pretty sure that kid could take you in a fight tubbo"techno said bluntly. 

"Anyone could- bet he couldn't take Tommy though"tubbo joked while waiting patiently for his name. He liked this new happier energy that didn't plague them. 

"He could definitely take tommy- all Tommy can do is fall slower dude, that kid is probably secretly a god"techno joked again, his monotone voice making the last part somehow so much better. 

They laughed a bit before Tubbo was called in, Phil went with him while techno stayed behind to go and read whatever they had laying around. They followed a quite tall demon hybrid into a small baby pink room. He patted the bed for tubbo to sit on and smiled gently at him. Phil looked surprised that a demon would be working at a doctors office, but something about this one made him feel very comfortable. 

"Hello tubbo! My name is Bad, I will be your nurse for today. I'll be doing a minor check up before having the doctor come and do a full exam, is that okay?"Bad asked Tubbo, who just nodded and smiled. 

Bad went on to check his vitals and check for anything worrying, which by his expression, he found a few. He was typing out notes and smiled at tubbo to make sure he knew he was fine. Once it was all over, Bad had left and they began the waiting game for the doctor. 

Tubbo swung his legs and Phil bounced his. Tubbo seemed calm though, which was reassuring, but the nurse's look didn't do anything for Phil's anxiety. They didn't talk, they sat in silence. 

The silence was broken when the door creaked open, scaring tubbo to the bone and causing Phil to slightly jump. The doctor was a small what seemed to be a sheep hybrid. She looked kind and gentle. It reassured them both a bit. 

She closed the door and smiled at them both, reaching out to shake Phil's hand. "Hello! My name is doctor puffy, it's nice to meet you, you must be dad?"Puffy smiled and Phil shook her hand weakly. 

Tubbo head dropped. "Sadly no- a family friend who's currently filling in for the duty"Phil told her, she frowned, but quickly smiled again. 

"Oh dear, my apologies. Umh anyways! I went over what the nurse had written and it seems that he may have a few minor issues, and sadly one major one that we may check out a bit further later on."she told Phil, his face drooped and tubbo sunk more. 

Puffy reassured them it was nothing life threatening, but it honestly didn't help. She checked him much more thoroughly and looked at Phil. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "What's on your mind doc?"Phil asked her, she seemed on edge somehow, as if she was hiding something. 

She took another deep breath and smiled "his father told me of an injury on his head from falling, but I hate to say this"she took a deep breath "it looks like it blunt force trauma and not a kid falling, it's stitched together with thread and is infected"she said slowly lower her body to look tubbo in the eyes.

He felt like his whole life was on display "tubbo… who did that buddy? You can tell me and I can make it all better…"she whispered gently, coursing the boy into submission. 

His front broke again, he didn't want to say anything, but Phil's heart broken look told him to open up and that it was okay. Something told him to do so. But then the walls began to shift, and everything became disoriented. The doctor seemed to be fully aware. 

She ushered Phil over to calm him, she whispered in his ear that he had a history of stuff morphing when he was stressed. Phil sighed at that fact and began to calm the boy. Quiet hums came from the boy's mouth as his world became normal again. 

"Tubbo please speak to me- please tubbo you need to get help buddy, we can't interfere with whatever caused that if you keep quiet. Don't protect your abuser tubbo.. please…"Phil whispered to tubbo, which now had tears streaming down his face. 

"Dad…"he choked out before feeling himself beginning to sink into panic. He regretted everything. Phil face sunk and the doctor cursed under her breath now knowing it wasn't a case of bullying, it was a child abuse case.

She expected to have a talk face to face with the father about bullying, not talk to the man who wasn't even his relative about taking him in and possible custody. Phil could read her like a book. 

"I'm already ready to get custody of him, his father a week ago confessed to being unable to care for him due to alcoholism, but it seems that there may be more to it."Phil bluntly spoke, and it terrified tubbo as to how he could just say that. 

Tubbo ached as he faced his reality. The two adults spoke softly and discussed plans for the future before the doctor called in a nurse. The doctor guided Phil out and the nurse closed the door behind him after getting the necessary info. 

The room felt heavy, but Bad pulling out a lollipop seemed to lighten it. He coughed and got to tubbos level. Tubbo looked him in his white eyes, finding nothing to them like others. He found that somewhat comforting. Bad smiled. 

"Does it hurt when people touch it?"Bad asked tubbo. 

"No, honestly it's more so tingly. I don't feel it all too much unless there's lots of pressure on it…"tubbo confessed. Bad nodded and mentally took notes. 

"I would say that's good, but that means that it's more than likely healed over the makeshift stitching."he sighed and smiled, reassuring the boy he wasn't in trouble. 

"Stitches are meant to 'melt' after a while, cloth cannot do so, meaning you have cloth under a healing wound. You're not in trouble for letting this happen to you, but…"he coughed and took the boy's hand. 

"We're going to have to cut open the wound, do some scans for possible bruising near the injury and look for anything that could be causing a couple of your issues recently"Bad told Tubbo as he tensed up and began to squeeze his hand. 

"Will it be painful?"tubbo asked in a timid voice. He watched Bad shake his head. 

"No no, you will probably be asleep during it depending on what the doctor orders to be done. It seems to be quite upset, so the possibilities are high that you'll be asleep during it all"Bad told him in a calm voice.

Tubbo ate his words with a grain of salt and sighed. He deep down appreciated the kindness that he was being shown, even if it was just a front for work. Everyone has a front. 

Bad looked at the time and began to have small talk with the boy. Which led to finding out about tubbo love for bee's. While they waited for the doctor and Phil to come back, Bad listened to the boy ramble about bees and how much he loves them. The convo soon ended on how he always saw this bee plush in a nearby shop and how he would always ask his dad for it, always to be shot down. 

Phil and the doctor entered with both weak smiles. The doctor held papers and Phil held his breath. The nurse and doctor talked in a hushed voice before closing the door completely and getting ready to speak. 

"Our time is almost up- but before I send you off. You will need to be taken to the hospital hopefully tonight or as soon as your caretaker can take you. I'm sorry that you have to deal with something like that by yourself."she sounded so genuine and it hurt.

"I will be prescribing some antibiotics and sending over a referral to the hospital in town for you to be seen."doctor puffy told them. Bad nodded at her before typing a bunch of stuff. Tubbo assumed it was a referral, he hoped it was a referral. 

Phil gave his thanks and was given a paper by the doctor. She smiled kindly, handing tubbo stickers before telling them where to exit. Tubbo was sure the painted sign that came from her could be heard by everyone, as nearby nurses patted her on the back as they left. 

Tubbo felt his reality sink in more and for once in his life, he truly wished the walls could talk.


	2. Where new friends are made and old friends meet rejoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is taken to the hospital by Phil, where he then makes a friend and watched his local adults chit chat. Plus Phil see an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I didn't wanna bother proof reading, so expect some run on sentences. Writing not my talent.

  


Everything felt slow, the drive to the Minecraft house felt like it took years to Tubbo.  The drive only took 20 minutes, but it took everything out of him.  Phil had decided to go home and make sure there was stuff ready for his son's to be as successful as possible being home alone.  Tubbo hated everything, he just wanted to sleep, but Phil kept insisting they go as soon as possible to the hospital.  He really wanted a nap, and techno wanted him to take a quick nap.  Techno was on his side, even if Phil wasn't nudging, his eldest son still fought tooth and nail so tubbo could just nap. 

Eventually though tubbo had sat down and passed out.  Phil hated the sight of him sleeping, as that would mean that he'd have to be woken up.  Techno smirked though as he had won by default.  Phil sighed and looked away from the sleeping boy, finished his task and looked over to Techno.

Techno had wrapped tubbo up in a blanket and was clearing drool off his clothes in disgust.  Phil could tell by his interactions he was being bullied by his own head.  Techno mumbled under his breath and waved to Phil to grab the boy from him before he threw it.  Phil chuckled and took the boy from him.  The lightness of him set in to Phil, he knew the boy was surviving off empty calories, but he didn't know it was taking this bad of a toll.

They left the house and propped tubbo on the car door and buckled him before getting in and trying their best not to wake him with the car.  Phil sighed as he didn't wake and began driving away.  No music was played. Silence filled the car, but so did the unspoken anxiety.  Minutes passed and a lump in phil's throat grew more till he had felt that he couldn't keep it in anymore. 

"I'm worried about what this trip will bring techno,"Phil said as he braked at a red light. 

Techno looked towards him and frowned.  "Aren't we all? The kiddo passed out In the back and has that injury for God knows how long, that can't be good for anyone 's health"Techno mumbled as they turned onto the freeway. 

They never said another word till they were parked in a stall waiting for someone to agree to wake the boy up.  They both were aware he had a little issue with that, he had a habit to headbutt people if they woke him up.  Phil played his argument of being old and stuff, while techno just said that he didn't want to.  In the end the piglin hybrid had lost and woke up the boy.  Tubbo didn't seem to have the energy to headbutt anyone. 

Techno picked him up and got out of the car with him.  Phil stepped out, swallowing his anxiety and began to walk towards the entrance, techno followed behind with tubbo in his arms.  He was groggy and confused, but he felt semi safe in the arms of whoever was carrying him. 

They got him inside and noticed two familiar faces as they entered.  Techno noticed one of them right away as he was still wearing his stupid neon green sweater and his mask, and then noticed him sitting next to the endemrma hybrid from before. 

Techno looked back at Phil who whispered something about checking in.  He nodded and walked over to the only faces he knew, while still holding a groggy tubbo. 

"Hello techno! I see you're getting soft again"the masked man said to him with a cheery voice. 

"Haha Dream , I'm not getting soft, the kids in need and Phil would murder me if I didn't give in"Techno joked as Dream reached out his hands to take tubbo from him.

He hesitated before handing tubbo over and watching Dream place him down conformably on the seat next to Ranboo.  Dream patted the one next to him and techno sat awkwardly. 

"So, when did you become good with kids?  I thought you were some kind of lunatic, kinda hurts to know I was wrong."techno said bluntly, listening to Dream and Ranboo giggle.

"Haha funny funny"Dream snickered and rubbed Ranboo head gently.  "this is Ranboo, he my brother, not biological of course, but neither are any of your brothers"Dream smiled and was pretty obvious that he was trying to relate to techno. 

Ranboo smiled awardkly and seemed to be distracted by the little ram hybrid next to him trying to grab his sleeves every two seconds.  Techno snapped his fingers noticing that and it stopped tubbo in his tracks. 

"I kinda already knew who he was, tubbo harassed him at the doctor's office earlier"techno told Dream , who was amused. 

"Oh yeah! Ranboo was telling me about this little ram hybrid who was trying to talk to him.  It was funny, never expected it to be the little ram hybrid I used to know."Dream smiled and sighed, looking over at the now whispering boys. 

Dream looked back to see a winged man sitting next to techno giving him a death glare.  He instantly sat up straight and smiled at Phil. 

"Umh hi Phil! You still mad at me for letting sapnap burn your barn down in 8th grade?"Dream asked him, getting a swift nod and a laugh from techno and the kids. 

"Aha I guessed… anyways… Why are you guys here with Schlatt kid?  Should he be here instead? And why are y'all here?"Dream asked bluntly, not realizing the now caving ram hybrid behind him getting shaken into sanity by Ranboo. 

"A hospital waiting room isn't the time and place for that kind of chat… but we're here because of a head Injury that needs to be worked on and that's all I'll say"Phil told Dream , who looked satisfied enough with that answer.

"What about you? What brings you to one, have a fricken child and two bring said child in?"Phil asked, smiling even though his words had a much different emotion in them. 

"Oh, sapnap found him one day running away from an argument with his boyfriends.  Then for some reason brought him to me, so now I have a little brother.  For the hospital visit though, his memories were worsening and I don't have a clue why, so I felt the need to take him"Dream frowned at the last part.

Phil knew if his eyes were visible they'd be painted with pain.  He could feel that this was upsetting him, but Dream s tend to never speak about his issues, he was never really good at it. 

They adults sat in silence while the kids went back to talking quietly about random stuff, though it was pretty obvious right now by tubbos tone they were talking about bees.  The boy loved bees and Ranboo seemed to enjoy his little rant about them.  Phil would have to exchange numbers so they could hang out again.  Phil felt like the most dad of all dad's thinking that. 

Soon chatter and catching up erupted as they all realized they weren't getting in anytime soon.  Phil and Dream had dad talks that bore the shit out of techno while the two 11 years old had the time of their lives learning how to talk to other equally as awkward people. 

The adults looked proud of the kids as they were getting along nicely, though tubbo was much more chaotic, but Dream said Ranboo knew when to be calm and when not be.  Dream told stories of Ranboo being a monster on the playground and scaring kids with his native language, but in a light hearted way.  While Phil responded with stories of tommy biting people, finding out Wilbur slept with an actual fish, and covering up the fact that techno accidentally once started a forest fire. 

Everyone felt exposed other then tubbo as no one really had stories of him being dumb and if they did they didn't feel like it was worth telling.  Well actually, Phil told a story about how Tommy taught him how to make tnt, but tubbo tells that story to everyone. 

After what felt like hours of stories and catching up, tubbo was finally called in.  He said his goodbyes to his new friend who responded with an enderman warble and 'vwoop' before watching tubbo run off. 

Tubbo decided he would totally get destroyed by that kid. 

Phil followed behind the child, while techno stayed behind again and began a chaotic chat with Dream that scared Ranboo to the bone.  Tubbo and Phil were guided to a room far back, it smelt of bleach and hand sanitizer and they both hated it. 

The nurse who guided them in got tubbo ready for his vital to be taken again, but this time it didn't seem it would go as peaceful as last time.  Another nurse came in with an IV and blood work table.  Tubbo didn't know that, but Phil did. 

"Hello! I'm Niki! I'm your nurse today.  You were referred here right?"Niki asked tubbo.  He nodded and smiled awkwardly. 

"Okay, we're to check your vitals, then draw some blood for testing and hook you up with an iv with some medication and other fun stuff to figure out what's wrong buddy"she said kindly, but tubbo hated the thought of needles.  He looked anxiously at Phil who smiled and mouthed to him that he would be okay. 

"So, your Phil If I am correct?  If you are, do you mind explaining what issues Tubbo is having?"She looked towards Phil as tubbo blood pressure was being checked. 

He nodded and sighed. "Tubbo here has been a bit more forgetful than usual, we thought maybe it was stress, but with the injury on his head I'm thinking there's much more to it"He told Niki, who just nodded and waited for more details.

"His… his father was reporting strange behavior and he seemed very spacy after the incident, sometimes staring off at nothing and other times he wouldn't eat because he was paranoid of something"Phil explained, Niki nodded again and finished off with checking tubbos vitals. 

"That isn't good! How long has this been going on?"she asked them before ushering over the nurse with the blood work table to do his job. 

She managed the blood work nurse and held Tubbos hand in the process.  "A little over a month I believe?"Phil told her.  She sighed and made sure that tubbo knew he was doing a great job.  Phil just watched and smiled at the calmness of the two. 

Once it was all over tubbo was hooked up with some medication to make him sleepy and told to sit around till the doctor came in.  While they waited tubbo laid flat on his bed and shivered slightly at the room that felt suddenly colder.  Phil took notice and placed his coat over him before hearing his phone ring. 

Tubbo looked curiously as Phil picked up the phone.

_ "Hello? Hellooo, where the fuck my kid?  _ _Doctor appointmente shouldn't take this fucken long Philza fucken Minecraft"_ Was said quite loudly by Schlatt, who, despite his choice of words was quite sober and was concerned. 

Tubbo sank hearing his voice. 

" _Yeah yeah Schlatt, your kid is not fucken coming home, and I'm sure you already know that, you done fucked son"_ Phil was practically snarling at tubbo dad through the phone. 

" _I know phil, I'm actually at your house hanging with your annoying avian and the freakishly tall fish fucker._ _ I got something for my kid, I wanted to give it to him before giving him away ya know?  _ _But he ain't fucken here_!"tubbo flinched at his father's words. 

" _Your son is in the hospital because of that fucken gash on his head asshole, they think he may have more going on._ _ Just take a chill pill and sit the fuck down alright?  _ _And no stealing booze from my fucken cabinet or from wilbur… also don't tell wilbur I know the little shit has vodka alright?"_ Phil's tone was scary, but it was truthful and had a hint of joking behind it. 

" _You drink shitty wine and wilbur got fucken vodka?_ _He got your shit taste I see_ " Schlatt accent was thick in that one moment before he hung up on Phil. 

Phil sighed and looked at tubbo, who looked like he was clinging onto life.  "I'm sorry about your father"He gently kissed tubbo hand before the doctor finally came in.

"That's sound like quite the convo Mr.minecraft '' the doctor's heavy posh accent caught Phil off guard and made him smile. 

"Oh thank God it's you eret!"Phil sounded esactic to finally see one he knew who worked here. 

"Hello, I'm tubbo doc for today.  he's grown quite a bit, but I see he's still very small.  What a shame"Tubbo frowned at being called small for the 18th million times. 

"Hello tubbo, you were only baby last time I saw you, it's quite upsetting to see you as you are now.  I wished to see you in very different situations, but I guess helping you feel better could be one of those?"Eret told Tubbo, who looked very sleepy at this point and didn't really care for his words and strangely relaxing voice. 

Phil and Eret talked about tubbo conditions.  Eret went on to explain to both of them that you'd do some scans first and then deal with the infected cut afterwards.  Tubbo didn't really catch most of it before passing out. 

The last thing he remembers was being put into a car and leaving for somewhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling chat? I wanted to have a bit of fluff and tiny amounts of angst. Idk how good I'd did but meh.


	3. bee's buzz around broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wakes up on his father's lap, alone and ready to comfort his nightmares. What he doesn't expect is his nightmare to shatter before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha angst go brrrr
> 
> Trigger warnings:. Suicide

By the time tubbo had woken he was being held gently by hands he recognized very well. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a broken man. He'd never seen his father like this, and honestly he didn't want to. He looked back down, feeling slightly guilty for no reason other than guilt being his usual feeling towards the man. He scanned the room real quick and internally sighed as no one other than him and his father was near. 

A cough echoed from his father. 

"Tubbo… I saw you look up little man"Schlatt, tubbo father, told him in a rare tone of voice. He sounded worried and sad. Tubbo brushed it off. 

"I know… I'm upset with you"he mumbled, still staying in his father's hold. 

"I'm quite aware, you've always been terrible at expressing it, though I know if you ever did I'd respond badly…''Schlatt mumbled the last part, but tubbo heard it as clear as day. 

"Isn't that why I have that stupid thing on my head? I voiced that I was upset because you kept breaking your promises.."tubbo said bluntly and with a snarl. 

Schlatt gulped and let tears of regret roll down his cheek. They dropped onto tubbo fluffy hair and sunk some of the strands to expose a small little shaved spit where new stitches were visible. 

"I- I'm scared tubbo, I hated everything I've done as much as you hate them maybe even more."Schlatt's shaking voice and tone showed weakness, and it terrified tubbo. 

His father sat there, for the first time in what felt like years, letting our emotions instead of drowning them in whisky and bourbon. Tubbo reached up and pulled his head down by his horn, placing his chin on tubbo shoulder. Tubbo wanted to hear him sob, not in a sick way, it was more so confirmation that his father could cry. It was lovely to him. 

Schlatt broke down into sobs and apologized. 

"God I'm so weak- I'm just your local deadbeat dad ya know? I ain't worth shit tubbo, I don't and never deserved a son as polite and lovely as you-"Schlatt hiccuped and wiped his tears. "I hope you can forgive me someday- I won't be upset if you never do, I actually would love more if one day you grow up to be strong and scream at every once of your being"he laughed at that last sentence, but tubbo wasn't. 

"Is it really the best choice to hand me off? What will you be doing without me?"tubbo asked quietly. 

"Tubbo, god, Tubbo this is the best thing I could do for you, this is one the hardest fucken decision of my life- I wanted so badly to keep you, me and your mother tried very hard to make sure you grew up happy"Tubbo shuttered thinking about his mother, but he didn't tell his father as he continued his rant. 

"Me and your mother were just kids tubbo, we were 16 and stupid, we thought we could do anything… then once shit really hit the fan I guess I was the only one who could in the end, and now I can't anymore, so I have to hand off the last 11 years of my life"Schlatt completely broke down. 

Tubbo never saw this side of him- he'd seen the aftermath many times. He would drink himself away. Tubbo knew they were just kids when he was born, and he knows sadly that he had taken his parents' life away from them. It made him feel guilty, but he couldn't match the level of guilt behind his father's words. 

"What truly happened to mom?"tubbo asked his father, who got silent and picked himself back up for a moment. Having to figure out how to tell his son the truth. He had always told him that when he was 8 she had just walked away one day. The truth was far from that. 

"Are you sure wanna know buddy?"Schlatt asked, his voice shaking as he began to stroke his son's head as If he'd break If he pressed any harder. 

Tubbo nodded and accepted his father's touch. 

Schlatt took a deep breath and prepared to be knocked down again. 

"Your mother killed herself…"He whispered just loud enough for tubbo to hear. 

Tubbo's entire world shattered. His mind raced, asking more questions then he had the answers to. He pulled away from father 's hand, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He began to hiccup and watch his surrounding morph once again. 

"W..why? Did… did we not make her happy?"tubbo whispered. 

Schlatt broke on a different level hearing his son say that. 

"No… tubbo your mother was… ill, she had always been. But something happened between me and her, and her mind didn't let her rest because of it… she couldn't handle it, so she felt hopeless enough to leave for paradise"He whispered to tubbo, his tears mixing with his son on his shirt. 

For the first time in so long, they both shared a heart to heart and cried together. It was a moment they didn't know they needed. They sobbed quietly together, tubbo laid against his father and ignored the pain he had caused him so many times. Right now was a time for mourning. 

Eventually they had both calmed and sat in silence before the front door opened. Phil peeked in and walked in carefully with a bag of takeout. He looked behind him and shushed his boys to go quietly to their rooms. They did so as Phil sat the food down in the kitchen, making plates for all three of them.

He looked over to the father son pair, they looked dead. Schlatt always looked dead, but his face looked more sunken then usual. He could tell they had a major moment. 

Phil walked over quietly with the three plates, placing them down on a nearby coffee table. Watching the small boy open his eyes to look at him, slightly waving and then gently shaking his father's shoulder. He looked up, eyes drooping and face full of guilt. 

Phil hated seeing them like this, it felt like shit. 

"Hello you too… did you guys have a moment when I was gone?"Phil already knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation. 

They simply nodded before separating from each other like they were complete strangers again. They somehow looked as if they just met and had the worst time of their lives. Phil knew it probably wasn't like that, seeing as both ears were heavily drooped and shoulders were soaked with tears and snot. 

Phil pulled plastic forks from his coat, placing them down and then sitting on the floor. He coughed hoping to get some sort of response, all he got though was sniffles and sounds of the plates being moved towards their respective person. 

Phil was done with it. 

He stabbed his fork into his food before clearing his throat and staring into their souls. 

"So… what did you two talk about?"Phil asked bluntly. 

"We talked about how he's allowed to be upset… and why I cannot take care of him.."Schlatt said before gulping "and his mother".

Phil was shocked that he'd ever even mention that to tubbo. He hated talking about his deceased lover, it broke him every time. He was surprised more so that the man wasn't rummaging around for something to forget it with. He looked like he finally accepted his life. 

"..do you plan on getting sober after this whole thing over with?"Phil asked. 

"I do, but more than likely I'm actually gonna end up arrested, are you aware right? My name is under his case, and it's completely my fault for being a shitty father. This will be the easiest adoption of your life. Phil" Schlatt 's voice was meant to sound serious, but it ended up sounding much more hurt than serious. 

"I'm aware, and you completely deserve it."Phil said bluntly. Tubbo picked at his food as he listened to their conversation. He didn't want his father to go to jail, but they both seemed like they were for the best. 

"I'm going to turn myself in tomorrow, but I have something to give the boy before I go, ''Schlatt said, standing up and walking over to a brown paper bag sitting on the floor near the stairs. 

He picked it up, took a deep breath. He walked over to tubbo, bending down next to him and handing the bag over. 

"For you buddy, I know you wanted this badly…"As soon as he said that tubbo knew exactly what it was. Tears rolled down his cheeks and soon broken sobs came out of his mouth before he hugged the bag tight. He felt the plush inside of it and sobbed harder. He loved that he finally had it, but this little plushie would be tainted by the last memory of his father for a while. 

"Open the bag buddy… please .."Schlatt whispered. Tubbo nodded and wiped his tears before opening the bag. He looked down at the bee plushie he'd always see in the mall window. He towards his father, taking the bee plush and chucking it at his face. 

"Thank you, but fuck you! I'm gonna name the little bitch bentson and he's gonna be my best friend!"Tubbo shouted, it caught everyone off guard. He picked it back up and held it closely. 

"...I'll make sure I always remember our happy times when I see bentson…"tubbo mumbled. 

It broke the two men, but also was a sense of relief they needed. They could clearly see Tubbo loved the gift more than anything, but it didn't fix his pain, only temporarily distract him. 

Schlatt pulled him down to a hug, causing him to flinch, but hug back. He didn't know when the next time he'll be able to see this side of his father again. 

Phil smiled behind them, peacefully eating and waiting for the two to finish their moment. When it was done Phil and Schlatt excused Tubbo to Tommy's room, as they had legal issues to discuss. 

Tubbo held his bee close, eating a couple mouthfuls of food and running up to his best friend. It prompted a pained chuckle from his father as he ran up. Once Tubbo was away in Tommy's room, the mood changed quite a bit. 

Tubbo played up stairs whole tension rose downstairs

—

Phil looked at Schlatt as he fidgeted awkwardly with his sleeves. 

"Are you really just gonna… turn yourself in?"Phil asked softly. Schlatt nodded and smiled. 

"It's for the better, Phil, I'm glad I finally got him that bee plush before I left though. I always saw how he'd look at it and then asking me in his most polite voice for it. I didn't ever have enough money though, no fault of my own though…"Schlatt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm also glad you did, he was talking about some poor boys' ear off about it today. Your lucky that boy bounced back stupid fast. He'll forget how shit of a parent you were in his last days in no time."Phil sighed and looked at Schlatt's guilty eyes. 

"Yeah yeah… you can remind me I'm shit every day in jail philza fucken minecraft, I ain't gonna magically make up for my mistakes. I beat the kid and fucken tainted him with emotional abuse for the last few years, ain't shit gonna fix that!"Schlatt snarled as he spoke, but it was just to hide his heavy guilt. 

"Oh shut up mate, he can tell me when he's ready what shit you did to him. I know you don't remember doing it half the time, you were drunk off your ass nearly everytime you for work"Phil snarled back, but soon calmed himself a bit after Schlatt looked away.

"Your shit, and you're aware, that's one step. I'm happy you went to me first to take your child in. I'll make him remember only the good parts? Okay? Now fix out these fucken papers and leave"Phil snarled again, slamming down papers on the table with a pen. 

Schlatt quickly read through and signed them, whispering his worries as he signed away for real the last 11 years of his life. It hurt when he put them away and had to leave. He left with tears running down his cheeks as he left his car in Phil driveway. He just walked away from everything.

He turned himself in hours later, and his mugshot was public days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling chat? Please God tell me something-


	4. Kids being kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur done fucks and the house needs to recover without the help of Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a mix of fluff and chao... So this is chapter was made lmao

Days had passed since the last time tubbo saw his father. He was now living in Tommy's room as they were waiting till the courts decided Phil home suitable for the child. Tubbo didn't understand why though, as he had no known relatives, and if he did they sure as hell didn't want him. He was still happy though, even if he was away from where he had grown up and Ŵ̶͈̼͎̪̠̦̦͇͚̰̞̟̖͈̘͛͊̍͒͑̊̏͘͝͠ḩ̶̡̦̭̩͈͉̥̳̥͂̋͒̑ę̴͆r̴̨̠̭͍̋̈͜ę̴̛̖̙̼̳̞̫̹̇̐͑͘̚ ̶̨̨̺͉̣̥̣̜͎͍̘̰̗̝̈́̋̊͆͆̏̓͆̎̏̉̌͝ͅḣ̴͈̝̞̋̂̉̐͛͊̒́͊̚͠ĭ̸̡̱͔͔̰̯͉͔͔͙̏̄̒̓̊̕͠͠ş̷̧͚͙̺̮̹̤̔̇̂͂̏̎̿̾̈͌͜͠ͅ ̴̧̛̝̤̳̬̪̦̯͕̗͚̦̈̀̅́͌m̵̨̡̛̯̻͉̬̟̼̩̺͗͊̒̚͜o̸̡̨̼̬̣̹̟̘̙̺̒̈́̔̒͌̽̕͜͝ͅͅt̶̟̺͚̻͇̺͙̖̻̱̐̉̓̊͌̎̕h̷̪̰͔̹̞̹̞̉̑̄̂͘ę̸̧̛̤̜̤̲͇̳̠̱͒̍͛̌r̶̢̖̤̳̗̤̥̻͎͋̋̓͐̿̄̉͗̎ ̴̢̟̦̱̯͕͔̠̻̦̗̔̃̓͌̽̉̽̈̽̂̍͗̕h̶̨̘̩́̿̀͊̐̌͛̆̎͠ȧ̶̧̡̨̬͇͚̪͙͎̭̱̘̰̣̓͒̐ḑ̴̡̗̟̹̣̤̰̘̖̫̯̰̿̉̀̈́̆̈́̒̅͋̓̈́̕̕͘ͅ ̵̻̽̈́̏̚͠ḓ̷̈ḯ̵̡̩̣͇͉̖͆̽̒̄͊̌̿̑ę̷̝͔̫̙̯͍͖̜̣̙̝̠̒͆̈̑̊͗͋͂d̸̛̛̟͇̍̑̄̃̀̐͑̈̊̈̅̈́̚. 

He pushed that last thought back. 

His stuff was in boxes under his best friend's bed. They currently shared a big bed, but Tommy didn't mind a bit. He called tubbo clingy, but then proceeded to cling onto him wherever he went the entire time. It drove tubbo mad, but whatever. 

Ranboo had come over once and was almost convinced to commit arson with Tommy before Dream broke down the door hearing the word 'Arson' be muttered. Man had a 6th sense for arson, and it scared them all. Ranboo said he had a good time though. Tubbo and Tommy didn't really believe him. 

Everyday for the last day had been spontaneous, no real plan or mission. 

But

Tubbo today had a mission though! He was going to convince Wilbur to teach him to be a musician so he could impress people and make friends. Ya know… average 11 year old stuff.

That… that was before they heard Phil and Wilbur yelling as they entered the house, slamming the door behind them. 

It rattled tubbo, but Tommy calmed him to the best of his ability. He hummed songs to calm him and pulled out his old DS to let the boy indulge in animal crossing or Pokemon. Though they were both curious as hell as to why the two were screaming at each other.

They heard techno's door open and him grumble loudly from the hallway. He walked over to their door, opened it and saw a shaking tubbo being consoled by Tommy with a DS and hums of an angel. He sighed, closed the door and screamed down the stairs that they were scaring tubbo. 

It was quiet extremely fast, and light foot step walked up stairs to the boys room. Phil opened the door and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry tubbo, I didn't mean to scare you- you see.. wilbur did an oopsie… a really big oopsie-"Phil apologized, rubbing his eyes and looked back to see wilbur pushing past him. 

Phil snarled and grabbed the boy by his torn up leather jacket. 

"GUESS WHOS GONNA BE A D-" and in one quick moment Wilbur was slapped on the back of the head and made quiet. Serious philza minecraft was in their presence. 

Everyone including tubbo sat up and waited for the response. 

"What he means is he fucked up and got his girlfriend of barely 6 months knocked up like a dumbass teenager" Tubbo and Tommy were confused by the wording, while techno laughed his ass off and bullied his brother while wilbur mumbled about techno never even holding a girls hand. 

"Hey hey hey- I didn't mean to? And I fully realize I fucked up, but I already have a job and I'm sure I could take care of a child alongside Sally"Wilbur defended himself, unaware that tubbo was proof that something like that could still turn out horrible. 

"Wilbur- God I am so pissed off right now, you're 17! You don't need a fricken gremlin running around! And I don't care what you think, Schlatt thought the same fucken thing and his kid sittin' huddled up with your brother!''Phil snarled, he didn't mean to bring up tubbo as a weapon, but if it meant getting the point across then so be.

The world stopped and everything fell silent though. Phil had said what everyone knew was true, but god was it painful to admit. 

"I- I'm sorry tubbo… I'm truly sorry… i- I need fucken break. Wilbur go hang out with Charlie or something, I don't wanna see you. Techno make sure the kids don't fucken kill themselves alright? Maybe invite over dream and his stupid kid. GOD I-"Phil snapped and finally just left. 

Everyone was stunned, never have they seen Phil this stressed. Tubbo hated it, Tommy hated it, Techno even hated it! And the little shit would start a war if he could. 

Wilbur hated it the most out of the four, he had just had some poor child with a tragic childhood used against him to prove him wrong. 

The worst thing is Phil was completely correct too.

Wilbur walked over to Tubbo, whispered an apology and kissed his forehead before leaving. Once Wilbur was gone, tears rolled down tubbo face. Tommy shushed him and sang to him random songs that came to his head. Techno stood there and was typing away to someone, who the boys assumed was dream. 

Tubbo sobbed for a good 5 minutes before an enderman hybrid with purple particles flying around him scared techno half to death in the hallway. Dream entered through the door like a normal person, but ranboo must have been very concerned if he'd teleported in here. 

"Hey hey! It's your favorite uncle or some shit! Techno~ I wanna fight!"dream called laughing as He ran up stairs, going and bothering everyone up there. For the first time his eyes were visible to tubbo and tommy. They both snickered. 

"Hey! Your brothers are bullying me, beat em up"Dream hissed at the two boys which just caused them to laugh more. 

"I think their just laughing at your stupid face dude, I remember laughing too when you got those fucken scars- oh wait I was laughing because I caused them!"Techno laughed and dragged dream away to battle to the death outside. 

The three 11 year olds just smiled awkwardly and sat in a circle on the floor. Ranboo fidgeted and reached out for Tubbos hands, who gently took his. Jealousinnt was staring them down. 

"... I wanna hold hands too…"Tommy mumbled. The two boys gasped and grabbed his hands, quickly intertwining their fingers and giggling. 

"Anyone wanna go and stab some shit?"Tommy blurted, ruining the mood of their peaceful hand holding session.

"No, I don't think my brother would appreciate that very much"Ranboo mumbled. 

"I bet you're fun at parties Ran-Boob"Tommy snickered while Tubbo tried to piece together his joke.

Ranboo gasp and unhinged his jaw to scare the blonde. which is exactly what happened when tommy hoped up and loudly yelled 'holy fuck'. 

a rock was thrown at their window by techno telling him to stop being so loud. They could hear dream streaming to be let go, saying he couldn't breathe. Ranboo seemed to be cheering his brother's demise while Tubbo explained that he didn't know how to hide bodies, and as always Tommy said just to burn it. 

They giggled and began talking about school. Ranboo didn't talk much about it, he actually seemed to be avoiding the topic all together. It worried Tubbo and tommy. 

"Hey ranboo? What's on your mind? You don't seem to be doing very poggers big man"Tommy blurted out of nowhere, he seemed to be trying out a new style of talking. It was amusing, what wasn't amusing though was ranboo flusteredness as he explained that he was perfectly fine.

They didn't believe it for a second. 

The clingy duo began to pester him, trying to get him to open up before watching his body slouch over. 

"P-Please god st- F- I mean fricken! Actually no fucken shut up!" Ranboo snapped, taking the boys by surprise and making them smile strangely at making him cuss. 

"Translation please tubbo"Tommy said, smiling as Tubbo began to act robotic. 

"Ranboo hiding something and doesn't wanna seem b-"tubbo was cut off by ranboo hand. 

"What the hell are you geez- so what if I don't wanna seem bothersome? It's in my nature!"ranboo sighed. 

"It's in no one nature to be anxiety ridden at 11 Ran-Boob"Tommy stickered. Ranboo was being bullied by his only friends, ouch. 

"Stop calling me that! I get enough of that from people at school alright? I'm just some stupid freak, I don't know why you guys even hang out with me!"ranboo blurted as if it was just on the tip of his younger always. He stood up and ran out of the room to the lower floor.

The two boys looked at each other and ran after him. They shouted apologizes left and right but already found themselves with the king's of murdering bullies towering over them. They were fucked In simple terms. 

"Wait till Phil finds out you were bullying ranboo, you're gonna be next on his hit list kiddos''techno and dream muttered at the same time. It seems somehow they had the same fear of Phil, even though they were both monsters in their own league. Tubbo was more terrified of angry Phil then he was his own father at this point. 

The boys were dragged to the couch and sat down, then ranboo was dragged over to hear their apologies. 

"I'm sorry ranboo that I kept calling you Ran-Boob, that was mean of me"Tommy mumbled. 

"I'm sorry for not stopping him"Tubbo soon after mumbled. Ranboo just sighed and hugged his friends. 

"You have been forgiven, now I want gummy worms, and saw that 5 pound bag under your bed tommy"Ranboo said, exposing tommy. 

"I knew you stole those you little shit"Techno mumbled before throwing a screaming tommy over his shoulder and throwing him straight into the time out couch. 

Tubbo and ranboo laughed, just to be met with a glare from techno as he went to recover his long list gummy worms. Dream looked at them and smiled. 

"Wanna go harass a friend with me kiddos?"dream smirked as the boys looked towards each other curious. They nodded unknowing of what they were signing up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling about wilbur and Phil rn chat?


	5. Dream thinks children are weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a strange set of morals, so to him using a chd to ram his sleeping friend awake seems totally ethical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey kinda wanna start a band? Anyone need a vocalist and song writer lmao. Anyways, this chapter short and fluffy before shit hits the fan again. Didn't proof read it because I'm lazy.

Dream yelled upstairs to techno to tell him he was kidnapping tubbo, who just yelled 'whatever' back to him. Dream smirked while tubbo and ranboo looked at each other. They just shrugged and got ready to be little demons. Dream knew little kids were weapons towards his friend, who fucken depises kids. 

Ranboo was already a weapon, but Dream always says he is too mentally weak. Always wussing out in duels and getting beat up because he was too scared of getting in trouble. Tubbo though was untapped potential, he was obviously chaotic and never had the chance to let loose. 

Dream wanted to change that. 

You see, dreams had a very special way of raising kids. He wasn't like Phil who believed in teaching his kids to be their own person, but also have good morals. 

Dream was never a person who believed in silly things like morals. 

So when he found out that what he thought was going to be a godly weapon of a child, was nothing like that and was actually scared of breathing in a mile radius of someone, he kinda wanted to throw it away. He kept it though and it grew on him, but he saw tubbo and thought he could make up what ranboo lacked. 

Ranboo was kind of aware of his brother's intentions after he had grabbed Tubbo's hand before him. He felt uneasy about it, but when dreamed reached his hand out to him, he took it like nothing was wrong. 

Dream dragged the two boys away as Tommy grumbled in the background. Dream laughed as he shoved his brother into the front seat and tubbo into the back. They buckled up and waited anxiously as dream turned the key and began driving off. 

Ranboo fidgeted and dream looked over, knowing what he wanted already. 

"I know you wanna play your music, go ahead" Dream smiled as his brother pulled up his phone and began to play his music. Tubbo thought he had a weird taste, but it was fine. 

They sat listening to the music, before dream took a swift turn and laughed hysterically at the boy's reactions. 

Tubbo held his little horns in anxiety and smiled while ranboo made warble noises. Dream continued to laugh till they ended up at a strange looking house. It reminded tubbo of his previous home- but he could tell only the outside look like shit. 

"Ranboo you know whose ass we kicked today?"dream looked towards an anxious ranboo, who nodded and mumbled 'gorge' under his breath. 

Tubbo tilted his head "who's house is this?" Tubbo asked.

"This is my friend George's house, we're here to wake him up. ''Dream told Tubbo, who was slightly confused as to how someone could still be sleeping in bright daylight, but oh well. 

They all hopped out, dream rubbed tubbos horns and smiled at their sharpest. 

"Tubbo your so… perfect…"Dream said in a strange tone as they walked over to the door and unlocked the door. The tone made the two boys very… unsettled. 

They slowly crept in and up the stairs to a door that was slightly open. They slowly crept it open. The door told no story as it opened to show sleeping beauty curled up in blankets. 

Dream smiled at the sight. 

"Hey.. tubbo, I got an offer for you buddy"dream whisper whole looking over to a confused tubbo, who held ranboo's hand with his entire being. 

"Yes…?"tubbo whispered back. 

"I'll explain why everyone always thanks the fridge if you ram him, I know you've been confused since day one"dream smirked, and Tubbo was intoxicated by chaos. 

He nodded, let go of ranboo's hand and tippy toed over to the sleeping beauty named george. He rammed his horns into his stomach, which was conshoned by the blanket, but not entirely. 

Goerge quickly sat up and stared at them as they giggled, well, at least dream and tubbo were giggling, ranboo was trying to hide. 

"W- WHAT THE FUCK DREAM-"He shouted throwing the blankets off, grabbing tubbo as a hostage and smilng. 

"I got the child dream, I will wrap this bitch in blankets If I don't hear a 'i'm sorry kind george' in two seconds"He smiled and saw the glint in dreams eyes, it was terrifying even to him. 

He soon forced tubbo into a burrito of blankets, then pointed at ranboo who just held back enderman screeches. 

"Okay daddy george, will you unroll my nephew before I wreck your shit"dream couldn't take himself seriously as he said that, and ranboo just screeched awards. 

Tubbo laughed as George blushed and unrolled him. Tubbo ran at ranboo and grabbed onto the much taller boy, who quickly unhinged his jaw and stared at george. 

"Aye get your child dream- he's being scary again"george stuck his tongue out and was quickly laughed at before ranboo was quickly loved on by dream as a reward. 

"Good, it's what he does best- now kids .. ATTACK!"Dream yelled as the two kids ran at george, tubbo grabbing a blanket and rolling him up as ranboo looked him in the eyes to keep him still. 

Dream soon took the living burrito and dragged him out of his room as he flipped around. The kids cheered for violence… or at least tubbo did. Ranboo cheered for no sleep. 

George was thrown roughly onto the carpet and rolled out. 

"I fucken despise kids and you brought these little… whatever they are over to my house uninvited! What the hell!"George grumbled and tubbo and rambo walked over to examine him.

"He has a baby face"Tubbo said, ranboo made a noise and agreed. 

"OH MY GOD- THE KIDS ARE BULLYING ME DREAM-"He dramatically posed and smirked at dream, who stuck his tongue out and signed 'pp' at him randomly. 

George snickered and looked at the kids who were hanging up on him. 

"Why the fuck does this kid look like Schlatt- WAIT IS THIS SCHLATT SON-"George gasped as tubbo froze up and glaced at dream. 

"Yup, the same one who threw up on your shirt in 7th grade and got beat up over because you accident dropped him"dream said it like it was funny, which it kinda was… well at least the vomiting part was. 

"Wait you d-"tubbo was caught off by George's hand over his mouth. Ranboo lightly nipped him and caused George to quickly pull his hand back. 

"Fuck this kids teeth are sharp- ranboo are you picking favorites now? I thought you loved me"George posed dramatically again.

"No, I actually like sapnap much more, ''ranboo bluntly said. 

"God I hate kids- GET OUT"George shouted at them, dream giggled and took the kids' hands to leave. 

"Bye bye sexy!"dream laughed like a tea kettle as he left and unlocked the car. 

"Trips like these are always fun… ah… guess I gotta tell you about the fridge now" dream sighed, getting the kids inside the car before turning it on and driving away. 

"Phil told the kids at a super young age that the fridge was their mom, which is funny as shit, and I honestly don't doubt for a moment that Phil somehow actually had two kids with a fucken fridge"dream said as he sped up and let ranboo play his music again. 

The rest of the drive was spent discussing the likeliness and how disgusted it was to tubbo that he's been getting fruits from his best friend's possible mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling about Phil somehow having kids with a fucken fridge? Also just to clear up stuff, wilbur didn't get a fish pregnant, I plan on making Sally a shape shifter who can only go between fish person and fox person. Lmao gotta make shit kinda make sense ok?


	6. minor info page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really explain how old everyone is lmao. I decided to make an info page for the characters and show what characters are actually worth knowing more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a platonic husband oneshot coming soon with best boy Micheal.

Ahaha decided maybe an page and background page would be kinda useful ya know? Aha this is gonna go by age of all the main characters and what characters will soon be here :). 

Phil:37 and the bio father of Wilbur, the other kids are adopted… but don't tell Tommy okay? He runs a bar and a small shop, but he tells the younger kids that his job is top secret. His worst fear is wilbur sex life

He has dark feathery wings, his hybrid is side is unknown 

Schlatt:27 and an ex employee of Phil bar before his child baby mama passed. Worked at a dead end job as a chef before turning himself in. His worst fear is himself

Ram hybrid

Dream:19 and works as a professional coder alongside George. He doesn't have morals and really doesn't like kids unless they can be used as weapons of mass destruction. His worst fear is his ego being bruised.

He's a demon, but unless around ranboo, he's always in his human form. 

Techno:19 and works as a junior instructor for fencing, though he hates it and has been fired too many times for making kids cry, the place can't find anyone better than him. His worst fear is losing to God in a 1 v 1.

A piglin hybrid. 

Quackity:18 and is your local drug dealer who sells Wilbur whatever he needs, plus he's a favorite among the young kids as he allows them to take shots when Phil is gone. His worst fear is techno. 

He just has tiny duckling wings, everyone find em cute. 

Sapnap:18 and the worst pet sitter ever, he actually has 0.5 on three different pet sitter sites- and it's out of a hundred. Him, quackity and Karl are the homies that kiss each other goodnight. His worst fear is being left behind. 

Blaze hybrid. 

Karl:18 and the best multitasker there is. He's very forgetful and always seems like he knows the future. His worst fear is forgetting his loved ones.

He's a human shell for the in-between… but we don't touch that very often...

Wilbur:17… well only his father knows that as he plays gigs at his father's bar every weekend. He's very irresponsible at times, but is extremely mature and holds this accountable. His worst fear is becoming Schlatt. 

He also got the wings, but Phil blames his underage drinking for why they aren't as lush as his. He blames the fact that his mom is a literal fridge. 

Charlie:17 and is everyone's favorite till he makes dad jokes. Ranboo likes him the most due to his dad jokes. His worst fear is ranboo without gloves. 

He's sticky… uncomfortably sticky...

Ranboo:He's 11 end years, but he's technically around 150 in human years, but everyone agreed to ignore that. He was found one day by sapnap and given to dream, dream was going to throw him away, but something told him not to. 

Enderman hybrid mixed with what only god knows and fears. 

Tommy:11 and the embodiment of chaos, him and tubbo have been friends since they were in pre school and became glued together. He thinks he's phil's bio son and it will continue to stay that way chat-. His worst fear is being proven wrong. 

He's an avian with very small grey wings. 

Tubbo:11 and well known for being very chaotic neutral. Was the teacher lounge talk of the day often as he would sometimes pass out in class and was easily scared. Most people first thought he was a fainting goat hybrid. His worst fear is the truth. 

Ram hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> How we feeling chat? May write a second chapter later on today, who knows lmao.


End file.
